Perfect
by Tiiuska
Summary: Oneshot where Yuuri and Victor enjoy each other after getting lost in the market.


Perfect

"Yuuri!" Victor Nikiforov screamed in the crowded hallway. Some old woman glared at him in disapproval. He couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere since they got separated almost an hour ago. Victor was starting to be very concerned. The fact that Yuuri didn't have his phone with him made it even more frustrating.

The Japanese skater didn't speak Russian very well so Victor didn't trust that he would find a way back to their apartment. He continued his headless search.

 _Meanwhile with Yuuri_

Yuuri didn't notice when he and Victor got separated but as soon as he did he panicked. He was in the middle of hundreds of people who he didn't share a common language with. He tried to call his lover's name but words got caught in his throat when he was pushed aside by an angry looking Russian man. Yuuri fell to the ground and people had to watch their steps not to kick him. The Japanese skater made his way next to the wall as soon as possible and sat there trying to control his panic. His breathing quickened and his vision started to blurry. Tears were making their paths on his cheeks.

 _Breathe, Yuuri. You can't have an attack now!_ he thought. It didn't work like it did when Victor held his hand or hugged him saying meaningless, still shooting words to his ear.

But now he was alone not even knowing the said man's whereabouts. Voices around him were just a big mass of noise. Nothing made sense to him. Yuuri needed his lover by his side. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Victor again. His rational side wasn't working so he couldn't stop these thoughts running across his mind.

 _Don't think!_ he screamed inside his head.

It took a while until he realized that someone was shaking and calling his name. English? Yuuri opened his eyes not even remembering when he had closed them and saw Yurio standing in front of him with an unreadable expression.

"Pig what are you doing here sitting on the floor looking like you're about to die?" Yurio asked without his usual venom. Yuuri didn't have time to answer before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. To Yuuri's relief it was Victor.

"Yuuri! Oh my god I have been looking for you almost an hour!" Victor's frantic voice made Yuuri look at the ground in shame.

"S-sorry I didn't realize that we got separated and I just panicked and couldn't do anything useful", he said. Victor wiped away new tears in the corner of Yuuri's eyes with his thumbs.

"Don't be sorry of course it's not your fault. How could it be? Oh, I was just scared that something bad could happen because as I've told you that Russia isn't the safest place to get lost", Victor explained.

"Especially for someone as pretty as you", he added with a little smile. Yuuri blushed at the comment.

"Yeah, I know", Yuuri said still not looking at his boyfriend.

"Yuuri please look at me", Victor pleaded and that was when the Japanese man raised his gaze to meet the baby blue eyes. The eyes that he had loved from the very beginning and that always got him lost track of time. It felt like he was in another world just while looking into his lover's eyes.

"Could you two stop eyefucking and get up from the damn floor?" Yurio interrupted their moment. Victor coughed and got up pulling Yuuri with him as well. If possible Yuuri was even more red than before. Victor chuckled lightly kissing his lover's cheek gently.

"I'm happy you're okay", he whispered into Yuuri's ear who smiled shyly.

"Yeah", he answered. The Japanese wanted to grab Victor's hand but they were in Russia where homosexuality wasn't acceptable. So, he just squeezed his hand quickly letting it go. Victor smiled sadly knowing what the other was thinking.

They made their way to the front doors happily leaving the market. Yuuri was thinking about how easily he could become anxious. It wasn't a good thing since he was a competitive skater so pressure of succession was driving him crazy during every competition. The Japanese cursed himself because of his uncertain personality.

Victor noticed that something was off with Yuuri and he glanced his boyfriend in concern.

"Everything okay?" he asked as they had walked for a while in silence. Yuuri sighed.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how difficult it is to be this anxious all the time", he explained sounding sad. Victor didn't like him sounding like that so he put his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. The other melted into the touch.

"Don't worry about it. It's not so big of a deal."

"Yes, it is! I panicked as I noticed that I you were nowhere to be seen so I couldn't do anything rational like look for you! And besides it must be annoying for you to always have to convince me about everything", angry tears fell out of Yuuri's brown eyes. Victor stopped and turned Yuuri to face him.

"Yuuri, moya lyubov, you're never annoying and I will never think that way. I'm just sad that you're sad because you can't see how beautiful you are. In and out", he said with a serious look in his eyes. Yuuri had to away from his lover's eyes in shame.

"Sorry", he whispered. Victor kissed his forehead.

"Don't be, you don't have any reason to be. Just remember what I said", Yuuri nodded at his words.

"Thank you. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu", Victor said in Yuuri's mother language. The Japanese man chuckled.

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu", he answered in Russian blushing at his pronouncing.

"Perfect", the other said simply.

"I can't stand this amount of sugar anymore, I'm off", Yurio called them a little further.

The two looked at him as he waved at them and disappeared around the corner.

"I guess he's not fond of our relationship", Yuuri stated feeling sharp pain in his chest while saying it.

"He's happy for us I can tell. He just doesn't show that kind of things. Don't worry my love he's just jealous because he hasn't been brave enough to ask Beka out", Victor said grinning. Yuuri laughed at his words.

"He's kind of cute", Yuuri said thoughtfully.

"Hmm should _I_ be jealous instead?" Victor's fake hurt face made his boyfriend laugh again.

"Yes, you should. A sixteen-year old teenager can be very dangerous threat to The Victor Nikiforov", Yuuri winked.

"I knew it! Now I must lock you up to our room and make love to you as long as you forget everybody else and even your own name", Victor threw his hand dramatically on his forehead. The Japanese skater's cheek flushed redder than he ever thought possible.

"You're going to be death of me", he mumbled under his breath.

 _Later at their apartment_

"I thought *kiss* that you *kiss kiss* were joking", Yuuri found hard to speak while Victor was kissing him all over while holding him against their bedroom's door. Makkachin was left in the living room and she finally gave up scratching the door.

"Don't ever think I'd joke about this", Victor answered biting Yuuri's ear who moaned softly. That made the Russian wilder so he grabbed Yuuri's ass and lifted the smaller man up. Yuuri understood the hint and put his legs around Victor.

They stayed like that devouring each other's mouths. Both men let out animalistic noises not caring if the neighbors were able to hear. This moment was about the two of them not anyone else. Suddenly Victor decided to move over to the bed and threw Yuuri on it climbing immediately on top of him.

"Mine", he gasped and looked down at his boyfriend with lustful eyes.

"Yours", Yuuri answered pulling Victor to kiss him. The Russian started buttoning Yuuri's shirt open and dropped small kisses on his chest and stomach. Yuuri's hands traveled into his silver hair pulling slightly. Victor looked up into Yuuri's brown eyes and without breaking the eye contact he worked the other's jeans open pulling them down with boxers.

"Vi-victor", Yuuri breathed as the said man liked his lips and blew on his hard cock. Victor continued his little teasing by pressing kisses around the other man's hipbones only breathing once in a while at his throbbing member. Yuuri was getting impatient and his hips buckled up.

"Victor _please_ ", the last word was so pleading that Victor didn't have the heart to continue his teasing. So, he grabbed Yuuri's cock in one hand stroking few times until taking it into his hot mouth.

The Japanese man's breath caught in his throat and he whined in pleasure trying to move his hips but Victor kept him still with his free hand. He sucked hard pulling up with a wet plop and playing with the tip of Yuuri's cock with his tongue. While doing so he looked at Yuuri who had thrown his head back. His chest was pink from arousal and Victor could tell he wasn't far from coming. Neither was Victor himself even though he was fully clothed and untouched. That told how sexy it was for him to only satisfy his lover.

He stroked Yuuri's cock faster using his own saliva and other's pre-cum as lubricant. Yuuri's loud moans were muffled as Victor kissed him on the mouth. He could taste himself from Victor's mouth and couldn't help thinking that it was kind of hot.

Seconds later Yuuri felt a familiar heat in his lower stomach as he was close.

"Fuck Victor I'm gonna…", he couldn't as he came screaming his lover's name. His thighs trembled with the after waves.

"It's your tu-turn", Yuuri stated still panting. Victor looked into his eyes panting as well.

"Actually, that's already handled", he said chuckling breathlessly. Yuuri gazed down confused and saw a wet spot in Victor's jeans.

"Oh", he didn't know what to say. He had made Victor come not even touching him. Yuuri felt quite proud of himself. _Am I weird?_ he thought.

"You're so perfect", Victor said and lay down next to his lover snuggling closer. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the other and sighed happily into his hair.

" _You_ are perfect", he answered kissing lazily the Russian's silvery bangs.

They stayed like that until both of them fell asleep holding each other tightly never wanting to let go.


End file.
